The Wedding
by WaltonPrairieGirl
Summary: Almanzo and Laura get married. Spring-Summer 1893.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for not posting stories recently. I've had a CRAZY last couple weeks finishing my semester of nursing school (thank the Lord for summer, right? ;) ) Anyway, I'm happy to say I'll be posting more frequently now. I'm starting with my take on Almanzo and Laura Wilder's wedding (Little House On The Prairie) and then I'm gonna write about John-Boy Walton when he thought he'd had a book published but found out it was a fraud (The Book). Only my take will include his wife Jenny. I hope y'all like the stories! I'm super excited to write them. Again, thank you for your patience!


	2. Chapter 2

**April 28, 1893**

Laura was helping Eliza Jane Wilder after school on a Friday afternoon.

"Only 4 more weeks of school left." Laura smiled. "Hard to believe. Summer will be here before we know it."

Eliza Jane smiled.

Laura noticed her soon-to-be sister-in-law looked sad. "You sure are quiet today. Is something the matter?"

Eliza Jane looked into Laura's eyes. "Laura, I need to talk to you."

"Of course, let's sit down." Laura said as the two teachers sat in a couple of the front desks.

"Laura, I've been thinking a lot about something. I've been thinking that it's time for me to move back home with Pa and Ma."

"Eliza, are you sure?"

"Quite sure. Pa's health is failing and Ma can't t take care of him by herself anymore. Pearly Day is off somewhere doing only God knows what, Royal has his family, Almanzo has a life here and will soon start it with you. Alice is off in New York City. It's my responsibility now Laura. I've decided to go back to Mankato."

"Well maybe you could bring your parents to Walnut Grove. The good clean country air may do them some good." Laura suggested.

"I'm afraid the move would be just too difficult on Papa."

Laura paused. "Have you told Manly?"

"I was hoping I could sort of practice by telling you. No, I haven't told him yet. I'm going to try and tell him tonight."

Laura paused. "Well I'll be praying for you that it goes well."

Eliza Jane smiled. "Thank you." She paused. "There is one thing I need to ask you."

"Anything."

"Would you teach the children next year? I'll be able to finish this year, but they will need a teacher come this fall. Would you do it Laura?"

Laura's eyes filled with tears. "Will I?! Oh Eliza, you have no idea how much I want to! I received a letter asking if I'd teach in Sleepy Eye, but it would be so far and would mean time away from Almanzo. If I were teaching right here, that would mean I could stay home with him! Oh Eliza Jane, yes I will!"

Eliza Jane hugged Laura. "Oh I'm so happy! Now I know I won't be leaving the children without a teacher. And just so you know, the town will have to vote on you first, but I just know they will vote you as teacher. Oh Laura, I'm so happy."

Laura smiled. She wanted to run into Almanzo's arms and tell him the good news. But she knew that Eliza Jane had to tell him that she would be moving. In a couple minutes, Almanzo came over to the school to pick up his sister.

"You need a ride Beth?" he offered.

"Pa's gonna give me a ride home. Thank you though."

Almanzo smiled. "No problem. Are we still on for supper at your folks' house tomorrow night?"

Laura smiled and nodded. "Ma can't wait to have you over. She's swept the floor at least twice today. She wants the house to be perfect for you."

Almanzo chuckled and shook his head. "Tell her to not go to any bother."

"She won't listen." Laura chuckled. She waved. "See ya."

That evening, Eliza Jane told her brother everything.

"I just want to get your blessing." Eliza Jane concluded.

"Are you sure this is the best thing, Sis?"

"I'm very sure. Manzo, you have no idea how many times I've gone over this in my head. I just know it's the best thing right now."

Almanzo nodded. He smiled. "Then you have my blessing."

Eliza Jane smiled. "My gift to you is that Laura will be teaching this fall, assuming she gets voted as the school teacher. You'll have a steady income from her work as well as yours. It will be a great way for the two of you to begin your married lives together."

"Oh Eliza, that's one of the best wedding gifts you could give us. Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

**April 29, 1893**

The next evening, Almanzo came over to eat supper with Laura's family. Mary and Adam, who lived at the blind school, came over as well.

"Everything was delicious, Caroline. Thank you." Almanzo smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it Almanzo." Caroline replied with a smile. She couldn't think of a more polite, kind young man for her daughter to spend the rest of her life with. Almanzo was like a son to her.

"Almanzo, would you like to buy some fireworks? We have to sell them for school." Albert asked.

"Albert, you know better than to bother your brother-in-law at mealtime." Caroline gently reprimanded.

"It's all right Caroline." Almanzo smiled. "Albert, I would love to buy some fireworks from you. I was hoping that you all would come over that evening. I know it's a ways ahead, but I'd love to have you all over."

"Oh, we don't want to be any trouble to you and Eliza Jane." Caroline said.

"No trouble at all. And by that time, it will be just me at home. Eliza Jane is moving back to Mankato to take care of our parents. Pa's health is failing and it's becoming too much for Ma to handle herself."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Charles sympathized.

"I am too. But it's for the best. One of the really good things coming out of this is that Laura will have a teaching job come this fall. Of course the town has to vote this summer, but Eliza is convinced that Laura is a shoe-in."

"That's wonderful Laura. I'm so happy for you." Mary beamed.

"Thanks." Laura smiled. "I think this will be a wonderful start for us."

There was a pause.

"Ma, Pa, Adam and I have something to say. I didn't expect this so soon, but our lives are about to change too. I found out just the other day that I'm pregnant!" Mary beamed.

Everyone jumped up and hugged Adam, Mary, and Adam Jr.

"Oh Mary," Caroline dried her eyes. "Another grandchild! When are you due?"

"Dr. Baker said right now I'm due on Halloween."

"I sure hope you don't get tricked." Albert chuckled.

Mary smiled. "The only thing I'm nervous about is that I'll have two babies under the age of 2. Adam Jr. will be a year old next month, so he won't even be a year and a half quite yet when our second baby is born."

"I think it will be great. We're less than 2 years apart and look how close we are." Laura smiled.

"I just can't wait to have another grandchild." Caroline smiled.

Later that evening, Almanzo and Laura sat outside to make wedding plans.

"It sure is a pretty night." Laura smiled.

"It is. I think spring's here to stay."

"You can never be too sure in Minnesota." Laura chuckled. "But I think you're right."

Almanzo grinned. He looked up at the clear country night sky. He saw a shooting star. "Beth, there's a shooting star."

She looked up and smiled. "You saw it first. Make a wish on it."

Almanzo smiled and did.

 _I wish for Laura and I to have a happy, long life together. I pray that we never fall out of love for each other and hope that in another 20 years, we'll be as much in love as my folks or Laura's folks._

"Did you make your wish?" Laura smiled.

"I did."

"I hope it comes true."

Almanzo looked into Laura's brown eyes. "I know it will."

Laura smiled. "I was hoping that we can maybe start wedding plans. The school year is coming to an end soon. I know you'd like to get married this summer and I'd love it too."

Almanzo nodded. "I've talked to my family. I think that Royal and Jenny will be the only ones from my family able to come. God only knows where Pearly Day is, Eliza will be back home with Pa and Ma and the trip will be just too hard for Pa. And Alice won't be able to come either."

"Whatever happened to Royal's wife, Manly?" Laura asked.

"She died three years ago." Almanzo was surprised by the lump that rose to his throat. Just when he thought he had healed from that rough time in his life, he realized that some of the pain was still there. "It really hurt to watch my niece lose her mother."

"I'm sorry Manly. I had no idea."

"It's okay." Almanzo smiled. "They're doing better now." He cleared his throat. "So yeah, there will be only two from my side of the family."

"Would you like Royal or Jenny as attendants?"

"I've thought of asking Royal to be my best man. We were always fairly close growing up. But I don't want to neglect any of your brothers. I've grown very close to Adam, Albert, and James. They're just like my own brothers."

"Well, how about we have Royal as your best man and then my brothers can be groomsmen?"

"James is almost 12. He's too old to be a ring bearer. And Adam Jr. is too young."

Laura thought for a moment. "What if we didn't have a ring bearer of flower girl? What if the maid of honor and best man just carried the rings for us?"

"That would work." Almanzo said. "How many bridesmaids are you thinking of having?"

"Well I was thinking of asking Mary to be my matron of honor. Then I'd ask Carrie and Cassandra to be bridesmaids, but I don't want to leave Jenny out."

"Oh that would be perfect, actually. Since I'm gonna have three groomsmen: Adam, Albert, and James, that would mean you could have three bridesmaids: Carrie, Cassandra, and Jenny."

"I knew it would work out." Laura beamed. "This is going to be the most wonderful wedding ever."

"The only question now is when to have it."

"I've been thinking about that. Adam and Mary's anniversary is on a Friday this year. Their anniversary is on August 11th. What if we'd just get married on their anniversary?"

"I love that idea." Almanzo smiled and kissed her.

"The only thing left now is to decide on our colors. August, so sunflowers will be in bloom then. What if we'd have a bright pink color?"

Almanzo laughed. "Whatever you want, My Dear. I never thought I'd have hot pink at my wedding, but if it's what you want, it's what you'll get."

"Hot pink it is." Laura chuckled. "This will be fun. It's bright and cheery."

Almanzo smiled. "Shall we tell everyone?"

Laura nodded and smiled.

They went inside and told everyone what the plans were for the wedding.

Mary and Laura stepped outside. Laura took Mary's hand and guided her blind sister outside in the dark.

"I just can't believe I'm gonna be an aunt again." Laura smiled.

"I can't believe my little sister's getting married."

Laura chuckled. "I guess we've grown up a lot in the last few years."

"We sure have. I remember when we were Carrie and Cassandra's age."

"I do too. Those were some very good times. But these are some very good times as well. I'm just glad you and Adam live close so we can see each other."

"I am too. Adam and I love teaching at the blind school. In a way, it's a blessing that Adam didn't regain his sight a year ago. The children absolutely love him and would miss him if he hadn't gained his sight back. Am I a horrible person for saying that?"

"Not at all. I agree. Adam has a way with the children. I remember when I first saw him teaching in Winoka. No doubt the Lord made him to be a teacher."

Mary smiled.

Laura squeezed Mary's hand. "You too. God made you to be a teacher too Mary."

"You as well Laura."

Laura smiled. "This will be a wonderful start for Almanzo and I. I'll have a full-time position to help bring in money."

Mary smiled. "Yes it will."

Laura paused. "Mary, I'd like to ask you to be my matron of honor at Manly and my wedding on August 11."

"August 11? That's Adam and my anniversary." Mary's eyes gleamed.

"That's why we chose it. You and Adam are so special to Manly and I."

Tears filled Mary's eyes. "I'd be honored to be your matron of honor. I'm so proud of you. You've become such a wonderful woman, a wonderful teacher. I remember how we used to fight growing up. But in the last few years, we've grown so close. You're not just my sister anymore, Laura Elizabeth Ingalls, you're also my best friend."

Tears rolled down Laura's cheeks. She hugged Mary. "I love you Mary."


	4. Chapter 4

**July 4, 1893**

On the evening of Independence Day, Almanzo had Laura and her family over for fireworks. He showed Laura and her family the renovations he made to his home.

"Manly, your home is beautiful." Laura smiled.

"Our home, Beth. In 5 weeks, it will be your home too."

Laura smiled and kissed her soon-to-be groom. She could not wait to being her married life with this wonderful loving and kind man.

 **August 11, 1893**

It was the day of Laura and Almanzo's wedding. The day had come at last!

After all the other women had left, it was just Laura and Carrie in the room.

Laura heard a sniffle. She looked at Carrie. She caught Carrie dry her eyes.

"Are you okay Carrie?"

"I think it's the flowers."

"You've always loved the smell of sunflowers. They're your favorite flower."

"Yours too." Carrie said.

Laura smiled and nodded.

"I'm gonna miss you so much!" Carrie cried.

Laura hugged her. "I'm gonna miss you too. But remember, Almanzo and I are only gonna be in Mankato for the weekend. We'll be back on Monday. And even then, I might not be living at home, but Almanzo and I will be only 4 miles away."

Carrie smiled and hugged Laura. "I love you Laura."

"I love you Carrie."

Carrie stepped out of the room to stand at the back of the church with her sisters.

Charles came in. "You look beautiful Half Pint."

Laura smiled. "Thank you Pa."

"I can't believe my little Half Pint is getting married today." Charles choked up.

Laura got a catch in her throat, seeing her father emotional. She hugged him.

"Time to go." Pa whispered.

Laura smiled and nodded.

James and Cassandra led the procession, followed by Albert and Carrie, then Adam and Jenny. Royal and Mary came next. Everyone stood up at the direction of Reverend Alden.

Almanzo lost his breath for a second, captivated by the beauty of his bride.

Laura looked like an angel, walking down the aisle.

"You may be seated." Reverend Alden said, and the congregation was seated.

"Who gives this woman in marriage?"

"Her mother and I and all her siblings do." Charles smiled.

The congregation laughed.

Charles kissed Laura's cheek.

Almanzo took Laura's hand.

After the vows and rings were exchanged, Laura looked at Almanzo and smiled.

"Seeing that Almanzo and Laura have come together before this company and before our Father in Heaven, pledging their love and devotion to each other and doing so by the exchanging of rings, I therefore pronounce you husband and wife. What God has joined together, let no man separate." Reverend Alden smiled. He looked at Almanzo. "Almanzo, you may kiss your bride."

Laura and Almanzo kissed as all their friends and family clapped.

After the reception, Laura and Almanzo left to go to Mankato for the weekend.

It was a wonderful start for Laura and Almanzo's marriage. They could not wait to see how the Lord would work in their lives!


End file.
